


Bundle of Joy

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 July for <a href="http://odogoddess.livejournal.com/profile">odogoddess</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=odogoddess).



> Written on 13 July for [odogoddess](http://odogoddess.livejournal.com/profile).

Their third summer arrived, after various unexpected disturbances, bringing with it their first child; Severus was amazed when Cedric opened eyes that were as dark as the hair on his head. "I thought all children had blue eyes."

"So did I," Harry replied, wrapping himself more protectively around the baby. "He's normal, isn't he? Don't let them take him away, please."

"No one's touching him, Harry. I promise," Severus assured his husband, waiting until Harry had fallen asleep before removing their son from his arms and carrying him over to the window. "Let's just charm these, shall we?" he murmured to Cedric.

When Harry woke up and saw the baby, he turned toward Severus to question him about Cedric's newly blue eyes, but Severus leaned down to kiss him, waiting until he heard the sound of someone clearing her throat in the doorway before breaking it.

"Well, it's good to see the two of you reconciled," Molly Weasley told them, walking into the room with Cedric in her arms. "And isn't your son remarkable?"

 _He will be_ , Severus thought. 


End file.
